


Happy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The 4th place prize for SpudPrincess who requested fluff between Lena/Emily and Winston!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpudPrincess (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SpudPrincess+%28Tumblr%29).



> Part 1 of 2. 
> 
> Pure cuteness between everyone's favourite couple, everyone's favourite AI and everyone's favourite primate scientist :D

One of the first things that Winston had been taught whilst on the moon was when his birthday was. Every year, both human and primate scientists alike would bring peanut butter and banana cake, small gifts (usually toys and science themed presents) and balloons. There would be a little celebration for every single person within Horizon’s lunar colony every year without fail. When Winston had joined Overwatch, such celebrations rarely ever took place. Everyone was far too busy to celebrate each other’s birthdays, the only thing that ever happened was the occasional card from fellow teammates, or the odd gift if it was a milestone birthday. Nobody ever seemed to have any time for celebrations, that was until a small British girl joined the team. Lena Oxton - known as Tracer to everyone outside of the team - was cheerful, bright and genuinely seemed to care for those around her. When she first met Winston, she took to him like a duck to water. She thought the fact that he’d achieved more than most human scientists was beyond admirable, and over time he became one of her closest friends. When he’d insisted on helping her by building a chronal accelerator to allow her to stay anchored in time (whilst still being able to control her own reality as she wished to), she’d never felt more appreciated. Lena had been the subject of thousands of tests by the Overwatch scientists, and none of them ever treated her like a human being. Winston was the only one who’d sat down and listened to her, who’d actually tried to understand what she wanted, what would make her happy. Lena just wanted to be in reality with the rest of the team so she could make a difference in the world. She hated being trapped in a chamber 24/7 just so she could stay anchored in the present. Winston did everything that he could to make that happen, and months later, he’d created the device that would change her life forever. 

 

After Overwatch fell, Winston had retreated to the Gibraltar base, still researching to the best of his ability. He kept in frequent contact with Lena and her girlfriend Emily, even though he rarely saw them. At Christmas and New Year, the couple flew out to the base to spend time with their favourite scientist, always bringing thoughtful gifts along with them. The time together also allowed Winston to check Lena’s accelerator was in working order, as well as being able to catch up with the latest goings-on in London. He adored the time that he got to spend with two of his closest (and only) friends, and he wished that it didn’t happen only once a year. As Winston’s birthday approached, he’d planned to have dinner with Athena. This usually involved Winston eating and Athena simply conversing with him, but it was a great comfort for him since he rarely had the chance to indulge in such a simple pleasure. What Winston didn’t know was that he was in for a real surprise this year, and the only person aware of it was Athena, who was incredibly good at keeping secrets. 

 

On the morning of his birthday, Winston awoke to the shock of his life. In his lab sat two beaming women, both brandishing large gift boxes - Lena and Emily had flown in from London especially for the occasion. Winston chuckled to himself, opening his arms to pull the two into a warm embrace, lost for words at the trouble they’d gone to just to celebrate his birthday with him.

 

_“Happy Birthday, Winston! D’ya really think we’d miss the chance to come and see you?”_

 

Lena spoke with a gleeful tone, a beaming smile on her face. Emily giggled to herself, smiling at Winston as he adjusted his glasses, seemingly trying to make sure he wasn’t still asleep.

 

_“We only get to see you once a year, and when Athena contacted us we came up with a plan to surprise you. So here we are! Happy birthday, big guy!”_

 

Winston turned to his desk, noting that Athena was still online. He chuckled, padding over to his computer. Trust Athena to come up with this idea, he knew that she’d been programmed to be helpful, but he’d never realised that she was capable of basic human kindness. Then again, she’d always managed to surprise him. 

 

_“Thank you, Athena. Thank you to the three of you. This is going to be the best day ever!”_

 


End file.
